Rallen and Jeena
by omegafire17
Summary: After the events of Spectrobes: Origins, Rallen and Jeena explore the feelings they've always had for each other, but have never acted on until now. WARNING: is T rated, but some of the content is M rated, especially in later chapters.
1. The hug

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spectrobes, or any of it's licensed works. In addition, I don't own Rallen or Jeena.

**Rating: **T

**Personally, I think Spectrobes needs more fanfiction, and i saw that Rallen X Jeena didn't have one M-rated work, so i decided to do one. This fic features sometime after Spectrobes: Origins, so Rallen and Jeena are around 17 (i think). Now, here we go, and i hope you enjoy this RallenXJeena piece. :)**

**This was my first story, so give me a break. And I'm well aware I used 'coyly' way too much... plus, if you see this story centered in the middle, I couldn't get it to stay on the left. If it's left-centered, ignore that part.  
**

* * *

The Nanairo Planetary Patrol cruiser sped it's way through Sector W **(The same one that threw them into the story of Origins :))**, and it's inhabitants dutifully flew the ship and kept their sensors out for Krawl activity. But after they had defeated Krux, the Krawl had just seemed to disappear. But the Spectrobes were still with them, which meant the Krawl were still out there somewhere, so they kept up the patrols.

Inside the cruiser, Rallen idly petted Komainu's ears, and the child Spectrobe gave a contented sound. He slowly sighed: there just wasn't much to do, and he done what had needed to done already. The cruiser was semi-automatic cruise, and it was starting to get late, according to the ship's time. But he didn't notice; his mind kept whirling with some turmoil, though it was mostly emotions and not thoughts. He glanced over at his pink-haired partner.

Jeena sat in the other chair, helping co-pilot the cruiser. At the moment, she was doing a routine check of everything, the same one she had done a hundred times already. But the slightly glazed look in her eyes said that she wasn't really focusing on what she was doing. Playing with a strand of his orange hair, Rallen looked back down at Komainu.

The reason for his turmoil was simple: during their time battling Krux, Jeena had hugged him like she would never see him again. He had acted as normally as possible when she did so, but afterward had changed how he felt toward toward her. He remembered the scene vividly:

(Flashback)

_They had just watched Krux fall into the pit of the Krawl Sphere, but they were suddenly off-balanced when the place shook very violently._

_Jeena looked at her arm and cried out, "Rallen! We'll be in Wyterra's gravitational field in... less than 10 minutes!" That was bad, even as he moaned to himself, "Oh man, oh man!"_

_She looked at him as he thought. "Anything?"_

_For a few seconds, he didn't answer. "Yeah..." he said slowly, then he brightened as he faced her. "Yeah, let's split up!"_

_Even as she gave him a 'Are you crazy!' look, she let a surprised "Huh?"_

_Looking over at the pit, he continued, "I'll find the core and when I do, I'll activate the Geo". Then he turned to her, "Meanwhile, you get back to the ship and get ready to peel outta here the second I'm on board"._

_She shook her head, even as she said, "No way. You know I can't let you do that!" She even took a step forward as she tried to talk him out of it. "Come on, we're a team!"._

_But he was ready for that, "Exactly, you're making my point! I need you to pull this off! I can't do what you do!". But Jeena had shook her head before he'd even finished._

_"Listen" she said, opening her eyes. "I know you're trying to protect me, but I'm going with you!" she said, putting a hand over her heart as she did so._

_But Rallen wouldn't be talked out of it; he was so stubborn. "Jeena, please! It's the only way!" he nearly yelled. She slowly stood straight, her face showing some strains of her deciding._

_"Jeena, we're losing time!" he yelled. A violent quake added emphasis to his statement._

_She slowly breathed in and out. "Okay..." she whispered, slowly looking at him. Rallen fished in his right pocket, drawing out the ship entry card and holding it out for her. "Just get the ship ready. I'll be fine" he said._

_Her hand reached out, but it didn't grab the card. Instead, she grabbed Rallen's wrist and drew him into a hug, her arms around him._

_"Jeena..." he whispered, surprised._

_"Now you listen to me" he heard her say, her voice a little choked. "If you don't make it back here in one piece, I'm coming in after you". He could feel her hug tighten slightly just before she finished._

(End Flashback) **(For those of you wondering, that was taken straight from Spectrobes: Origins. I own the game, I've beaten it, and I love it :))**

Back in the present, Rallen sighed softly, trying to think of what he was gonna do. Then he thought he should at least talk to her about it. Within 10 secs, his instinctive nature had taken over his mouth. "Um... Jeena?" he said, glancing over at her. She was startled slightly, but she turned to him somewhat. "Yes, Rallen?" she said, trying to act normal. Unknown to him, her heart was pounding slightly.

Rubbing his head, Rallen tried to find the right words to say. In the meantime, his mouth kept saying words for him. "Um... you remember when... we defeated Krux and... how you thought we wouldn't see each other again?" he whispered.

Jeena's eyes widened slightly even as she blinked, and a faint red appeared on her cheeks. Looking away slightly, she whispered, "You're talking about when we... hugged, right?".

Rallen gulped slightly, and managed to nod. "Yeah" he whispered, his own heart starting to beat faster. "I... I-I haven't felt the same since... we hugged". There was an uncomfortable silence between them, and Rallen thought she wouldn't answer. But then, "...Neither have I... Rallen" she whispered.

Surprised, he looked over at her, his heart still beating fast.

She was still looking away slightly, slowly breathing in and out. Suddenly, she turned to the controls and worked at something. He blinked, but then she backed away, just sitting there in the chair with her hands in her lap. Curious, he looked over at the controls. He blinked in surprise: she had set the controls to Full Automatic Cruise. They had never used that mode before, since the ship was no good at blasting Krawl out of space (that's what semi-automatic was for). So why would she be doing this now?

All of a sudden, she stood up and walked a short distance away from the co-pilot chairs. Concerned, Rallen gently picked Komianu up (ignoring his displeasure) and stood up himself, placing Komainu on his seat. The child Spectrobe was displeased, but he soon curled up in the chair anyway, liking the warmth of it from Rallen sitting on it. Rallen slowly approached her, unsure of what was wrong.

Jeena slowly breathed in and out, then she turned around to face him. Her eyes were strangely bright, then she put herself about a foot from him. He wasn't sure what to do, but his heart beat faster as he just stood there. Slowly, her arms moved up and wrapped themselves around his neck, still staring into his eyes. Breating a little faster, Rallen on an impulse put his hands on her waist. He was beginning to get an idea of what was gonna happen, but he didn't want to ruin it.

Slowly, Jeena leaned in and closed her eyes. Rallen did the same when it became obvious, and their lips meet with each other's. Feeling like he was in heaven, Rallen gently pulled her closer, even as he continued to enjoy her sweet lips. She didn't mind, even as she pulled Rallen closer, kissing him softly. Soon they were pressed up against each other, and Rallen's heart beat faster. Perverted thoughts started to enter his head as Jeena's chest touched his. He pushed them away, thinking _"Not now"_ as he just wanted to enjoy her lips right now.

Soon enough, they broke away to breathe. Panting slightly, they just looked at each other, both of their cheeks a faint red. After they had caught their breath, they were kissing again and more passionately this time. Surprisingly, Jeena was the first one to use her tongue to lick his lips, which he enjoyed. Afterward, their tongues danced with each other for a good while. While they kissed, Rallen tried to adjust his footing for better balance, but it caught on something. He yelped in surprise as the force of it started to have them fall toward the floor, making Jeena gasp in surprise when they landed, Rallen on top of her.

They stared at each other, their cheeks turning red, but neither of them moved. To his surprise, Jeena giggled and she looked up at him coyly. "Not that I don't like it, the floor really isn't the best place for this" she whispered. He chuckled, then he got up off of her, sitting on his knees while Jeena did the same. He was about to stand up when Jeena grabbed his hand, making him look over in surprise. She was smiling coyly as she said, "I know a better place for it".

He blinked, not sure of what she meant as she stood up and guided him up. Still holding his hand, she gently walked their way through the ship toward their rooms. It was about that time when it hit Rallen: _"Wait... is she really gonna...?"_

The moment she came within her door, it opened itself; a side project of Jeena's when she had free time. Smiling coyly, she led him inside, and in the meantime Rallen was breathing heavily from the implications this was leading to.

* * *

**Don't worry, this story will continue (I plan for 4 parts) :) Reviews are appreciated, though I won't answer to pure flames.  
**


	2. Into her room

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spectrobes, or any of it's licensed works. In addition, I don't Rallen or Jeena.

**Rating: **T

**Chapter 2 of our little RallenXJeena, so enjoy! :)**

She led him inside, and Rallen couldn't help but glance around her room. True, it looked much the same as his, but it had a lot more small feminine touches. He snapped out of it when she wagged a finger in his face. "Rallen: focus, 'kay?"

He chuckled, rubbing his head as he looked at her. "Even when you're in love with me, you still like to mess with me!" he said. Jeena walked over to her bed, then took off that belt-like extension around her waist and her headband, and put them down on the nightstand. Turning, she sat down on her bed and crossed a leg, along with her arms.

"Who said I'm in love with you?" she said coyly, tilting her head and looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow, then he figured out her game. Smiling, he crossed his arms over his head and adopted a playful tone, "Well...I would have thought kissing and... you leading me into your room would have said that". As he said that, he carefully took off his footwear and set it down by the door, since he had an idea where this would lead.

She raised an eyebrow in return, then she took off her own footwear, revealing her smaller, but more petite bare feet. Instead of setting it down though, she threw both of them toward him. He ducked, and they thudded against the wall, landing in a pile near his own. Still raising an eyebrow, he glanced back at them. She was still playful, but that hadn't stopped her throwing things at him. When he glanced back though, she was taking off her watch and her opposite wrist sleeve thing. Afterward, she crossed her arms again and tilted her head again.

Humming slightly to himself, he looked down at his own hands. He couldn't bare his arms like she did without taking off his shirt, but he could still have some fun. So he took his black gloves, then he casually rolled them into a ball and lobbed it at her. She didn't move in the slightest, even when it flew past her head. She chuckled slightly, "Wouldn't hit a girl huh?". He wanted to say playfully back at her "Who said you're a girl?", but he felt that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, so he stayed silent as he leisurely walked forward, occasionally making it seem like he wasn't walking toward her bed. Her eyes followed his every step, until he had finally sat down right beside her.

Smiling, she gently cupped his face with her hand, and leaned in to kiss. He eagerly kissed her back, enjoying the sweet feeling, be he couldn't help but notice that her other hand was playing with the one buttoned part of his white jacket. Once they were leaning against each other and catching her breath, he thought he heard her whisper, "Come on... take off that jacket Rallen". Slowly breathing, he didn't answer. "Come on... what do you say?" she whispered, leaning against him. He slowly smiled, opening his eyes as he started to take it off.

"I say... Let's do this. Iku ze" he whispered, finally pulling his jacket off and throwing it onto the floor. She giggled, lightly stroking his cheek. "I love it when you say that" she whispered, but she was startled when she felt his hand directly on the back of her vest.

"If my jacket is off, shouldn't your vest be too?" he whispered coyly, his other hand stroking her hair in return. She turned faintly red, and looked a little nervous, but she slowly nodded. He gently took off her vest, throwing it onto the floor and revealing her almost bare shoulders. At that moment, she simply leaned against him, one hand gently stroking his hair. He had his hands around her waist, but one slowly moved downward, and gently moved down her leg, making her shiver slightly. It soon dawned on him that she was still wearing those black tights of hers, and now that he thought about it... he had never seen her bare legs before, since she had always worn them. "Hey... Jeena?" he whispered, a little nervous.

"Yeah, Rallen?" she murmured, gently laying against him.

He breathed in and out silently, then he whispered quietly, "Um... well, I've never seen your bare legs before, and...". He trailed off, trying to find words to explain. She didn't answer for a few seconds, but then she sat up slightly. "Fair enough" she whispered, holding up her right leg. He was startled, even as he slowly looked from her to her legs.

Still faintly red, she slowly reached down and started to pull her tights off her leg, revealing her petite leg. He couldn't help but stare, even as she switched to her other leg and repeated the process. Smiling slightly, she slowly fell backward and lay herself on the bed, tilting her head slightly as her legs simply stayed there next to him. He smiled at her as he admired her legs, then he thought he wasn't being fair to her, and so he lay down on the bed next to her. Staring into her light blue eyes, he leaned in and kissed her passionately, which made her squeal slightly in surprise, but she quickly responded with the same passion.

Still kissing her passionately, he put his arms on her waist again, while she put hers around his neck again. His hands kept wandering up from her waist, but she didn't even seem to notice. Then, when his hands returned down to her waist, his fingers wound up just under her shirt. He turned a faint red, and he thought he saw her turn redder as they leaned their foreheads against each other, panting slightly. Neither of them moved or said anything, and he wasn't sure what to do, but he knew where this could lead if he kept it up.

Jeena seemed to know too. "Rallen... I don't know about this..." she whispered, her voice uncertain. He slowly sighed as he thought about it, then he gently withdrew his hands. This surprised her, and she looked at him curiously.

He smiled slightly at her as he began to take off his shirt, "Well, you are a little less clothed than I am, so it's only fair if I'm less clothed that you next, right?". He finally succeeded in taking off his shirt, and threw it unto the ground next to his jacket. She blinked in surprise, her blush deepening slightly as she stared at his chest. Years of fighting Spectrobes had really given him some muscle, as well as tone the rest nicely. With a little playful smirk, he gently laid back on the bed and crossed his arms over his head, just looking at her.

"It's alright" he whispered gently, slowly closing his eyes. "You don't have to be nervous".

All he really heard was her slow breathing, though he could have sworn that he heard a faint rustle of clothing. A minute went by, then he heard her faintly whisper, "Rallen?". She sounded very nervous. Without opening his eyes, he whispered back, "Yeah, Jeena?".

"Y-You can... You can open your eyes now" she whispered. He faintly raised an eyebrow, but he did as he was commanded and opened his eyes at her. He was stunned by what he saw, his eyes widening slightly.

Jeena sat there in front of him, her eyes and body posture nervous as she faintly gazed at him. A minute ago, she had been wearing her light-blue shirt and those gray shorts, but she wasn't anymore. In their place, she had on a black bra and a pair of black panties. While fighting Spectrobes hadn't given her as much muscle as he had gotten, it had really toned what she did have, as well as make a beautifully slim stomach. Seconds passed as he just stared at her, and his eyes just couldn't stay still. She smiled playfully as he continued to be stunned, then she struck a slight pose. "So... do you like it?" she whispered coyly.

Some part of his brain frantically tried to respond, but all that came out of his mouth were a few inarticulate sounds.

She giggled slightly, and then turned to him fully. "I'll take that as a compliment" she whispered coyly, even as she slowly crawled over onto him. She was really sending his heart racing with the slight cleavage of her bra. But he snapped back to reality when she held a finger in front of his face, and he looked at her curiously.

She was completely serious, even as she waggled that finger in front his face. "This is as far as we go tonight, understand Rallen?" she whispered. When he didn't answer immediately, she gave him a look and repeated, "I said, do you understand?".

He forced his mouth to work correctly, and he managed to get out, "Yes Jeena".

Her face softened as she crawled just a little next to him, gently closing her eyes. "Good... now get some sleep Rallen" she whispered to him. He smiled, and easily snuggled in next to her, closing his eyes. He could really get used to this.

For a few minutes, they gently starting drifting off to sleep. Then all of a sudden, something gently jumped onto his stomach. He gave a gasp of surprise, and opened his eyes to look at what had done so. He blinked as he saw Komainu standing on his stomach, who was giving him one of those so-cute faces. The child Spectrobe gave a soft, gentle noise as he begged slightly for something, but he knew exactly what it was.

He sighed slightly, and smiled as he petted the child Spectrobe. "Oh Komainu, you little glutton. You sure do love attention, don't you?" he whispered gently, and Komainu gave a soft, contented sound. Then he gently settled on his stomach, already liking the warmth. He glanced at Jeena, but she had already fallen asleep, and she hadn't been bothered by Komainu at all. He smiled, then settled himself into bed without disturbing Komainu, ready for whatever the next day had planned for him.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I'm trying to have them as in-character as possible, but this story is obviously something we haven't seen them do :) Just one thing, though... It took a week for this chapter, and yet I've only gotten 3 reviews? That's decent, but I'd like more. How about a deal: If i don't get 10 or more reviews by this day (Thursday) next week, I'll wait TWO weeks before i update the next chapter ;) If you don't want that to happen, simply read and review :)**


	3. The call

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spectrobes, or any of it's licensed works. In addition, I don't own Rallen or Jeena.

**Rating: **T (some M content in here, so be warned)

**Chapter 3 of our little RallenXJeena, so enjoy! :)**

Slowly, he found himself awake and gently opened his eyes. For a moment, his unfamiliar setting made him confused, but then his hand bumped against something warm laying right beside him, making him jump slightly. He quickly looked over, and found that his hand had gently bumped into Komainu. **(yeah, you thought it would be Jeena, right? :) )**The child Spectrobe was curled up peacefully between his arm and Jeena's back. Wait a minute... he sat himself up quickly, panicking slightly, until the events of yesterday came rushing back to him. Disturbed slightly by the movement, Komainu gave a gentle noise as he opened his eyes and looked up at Rallen.

He smiled slightly as he petted Komainu between his round ears, drawing a contented sigh from him. "It's okay" he whispered, not wanting to wake Jeena. "Go back to sleep". "Who do you mean? Komainu, or me Rallen?" came the unexpected and teasing voice, making him jump. Jeena stirred from her lying down position and sat up, looking at him with her head tilted slightly. Again she made his heart race slightly as he glanced at her still-covered chest, but he forced himself to look her in the eyes. Rubbing his head, he answered with one of his cocky grins, "Well, I meant Komainu, but... you did look very peaceful when you were sleeping". The grin simply became a smile when he spoke of her.

She giggled slightly, then stretched as she sat there. Once again, she _really_ seemed to love doing that to him, though she was serious when she spoke up. "Well, it is morning after all", she said, standing up from the bed and grabbing her clothes. "I'm gonna take a shower, so you go ahead and check that the ship is all right"

He raised an eyebrow as he stood up himself, and as he was grabbing his clothes, he found himself saying, "Why me? You're the one who's best at that". She nodded as she started to walk toward her bathroom, "Right, but I don't want you peeking in on me Rallen". His instincts took over for him, and he chuckled before saying, "Why? You're afraid I might join you in the shower?". As soon as he said that, his eyes widened in horror and he was desperately glad his back was turned to her. _"Oh nice going, genius"_ he thought to himself.

He somewhat heard her stop in her tracks, and distinctly heard her gasp. Trying to explain himself, he stood and turned himself around, his hands in the air but still clutching his clothing. "I-I was joking!", he said desperately, blushing slightly. Jeena stood there, flustered and blushing hard, looking at him. Then to his utter surprise, she smiled and gave him a playful look, which showed in her tone. "Maybe someday, Rallen..." she whispered coyly, then her face went back to normal. "But for now, out" she said, pointing a finger toward the door. He didn't argue with that, and simply ran out the room, holding his clothes. He had left his boots and his gloves in there, but at the moment he could care less about them.

At the command controls, Rallen took one look at the controls and sweat-dropped. The ship was going around in circles within Sector W, and had been for sometime. "Oh boy..." he sighed, turning off the Full Automatic Cruise and stopping the ship where it was. He simply shook his head, saying to himself, "Can't fight Krawl, can't figure out what to do after orders... they really need to improve this ship's computer". A touch on his leg and a gently noise made him look down, finding Komainu rubbing against his leg, begging for attention. Smiling, he picked up the child Spectrobe and gave him the attention he was begging for.

A slightly beeping got his attention, and he gently put Komainu down on his seat and looked down at the display. It read out the following display for him: Incoming Message. He tilted his head, wondering who would be calling them at this time. At that moment, the display changed to: Commander Grant calling in: 10 secs. He blinked in alarm; Commander Grant was calling! He quickly grabbed his clothes and struggled them on, going as fast as he could go. He managed to get his shirt and jacket on right, and he glanced at the display: 2 secs. "No time left" he thought, quickly sitting himself in his chair (after Komainu wisely jumped off).

He was just in time: Commander Grant's face showed up on the viewscreen, his normal look a small and perpetual scowl as he looked at Rallen. "Rallen, where's Jeena? I need both of you to report on your Sector" he spoke in his usual "no nonsense" tone. He could tell by Grant's eyes that he had noticed that his gloves and boots were missing, but he made no comment.

He snapped to attention, somewhat struggling to say, "Uh, Jeena is taking a shower sir. She only just started a minute ago-". "Well, tell her to come here and report, then she can go back to that" Grant interrupted, causing Rallen to blink. _"Oh boy... this isn't gonna be good"_he thought, even as he hesitantly called over his shoulder, "Jeena?".

"What, Rallen?" she called back, sounding faintly annoyed, which she had a right to be since she was taking her shower. "Uh... Commander Grant wants you to come over and report, NOW" he said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"WHAT!" she pretty much yelled, and he thought he heard a faint crashing noise. Then, "U-Uh, t-tell him I-I'll be right there!". He slowly turned back to the view-screen, seeing Commander Grant looking faintly amused. "We're just taking a break out here, Commander" he found himself saying, giving one of his cocky grins. "It gets pretty boring out here when there's no Krawl to fight". Grant gave out a "Hmm" in faint agreement, but at that moment, Jeena's door opened and she hurried out of it and toward the command consoles. He glanced at her, but he still kept his main attention on the view-screen.

Jeena hurried and sat down on her chair, blushing a little bit, her pink hair darkened a bit from the water. The only thing she was wearing was a towel, which was wrapped firmly around her body, and kept in place at the top by one hand. It covered everything from just under her shoulders to her knees, except for her arms, which she had outside the towel. Having her nearly naked right next to him drove his heart rate crazy, and it was a near-impossible struggle to keep his eyes on Commander Grant, who was sternly keeping himself looking at their eyes. "All right then, report" he said.

One report later

"We're on it, sir!" he said, one hand saluting. On his right side, Jeena did the same with her free hand. Grant nodded briskly, then he completely surprised them with a small smile. "Good luck to you two lovebirds" he said quietly, then the view-screen switched back to the view of space. Both of them stared at the screen with their mouths open, slowly looking at each other in the exact same way. "H-H-How did he know, Jeena!" he said, which slowly got Jeena out of her staring.

"I... I don't know, Rallen" she said, slowly turning back to the controls. After sighing slightly, she set in the coordinates for their new destination: Sector R, using both her hands. As she did so, the top of her towel slipped down a couple of inches. When Rallen glanced over at her, he couldn't help but notice this. Blushing slightly, he forced his mind on his work, but her newly exposed skin kept drawing his eyes. It was true she wasn't completely exposed, but it was sure enough to send his heartbeat through the roof.

When she had finished and he had set their course, Jeena looked down at herself and blushed, but she didn't move beyond tilting her head at him. He turned in his seat, trying his best to look at her face, not just below. At the same time, she slowly turned in her seat to face him, one hand hovering on the very top of her towel. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but then she smiled playfully and grasped the edge of her towel at the top. But instead of pulling it up like he thought she would, she pulled it down slightly, giving him the unclothed version of her chest. Needless to say, he was pretty stunned and shocked as he just stared at her.

She didn't stay that way for long, as she pulled it back up completely, then she stood up. "Well, i'm gonna go finish that shower if you don't mind" she said, slowly walking over to him. Smiling gently, she leaned just over him, and softly kissed him. The feel of her lips broke him out of his shock, and he gently kissed her back. They continued like this for about 15 secs, but then she gently pulled away and winked at him. With that, she walked back into her room, leaving him to stare after her. He rubbed his head, that image still in his head.

She was a little bit bigger than her outfit suggested.

_Later that night_

They fell onto the bed, kissing passionately, Rallen on top and Jeena on the bottom. They were dressed as they had slept last night; he was shirtless, and she was in her undergarments. They continued going at this for a good while, then they just lay there against each other, both of them panting. Then he saw her grin playfully, then she rolled over and reversed their positions, giggling as she looked down at him. "Scared, Rallen?" she whispered coyly, tilting her head at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, giving her one of his cocky grins. "Scared? Nah, you know me way better than that, Jeena" he said, crossing his arms over his head, closing his eyes as he was saying so. He heard her giggle again, and there was a slight rustling as she adjusted herself. "Then why won't you make a move?" she whispered coyly. His cocky grin still in place, he opened his eyes and was about to explain why, but what he saw made his grin fall completely in shock. Her covered chest was mere inches away from his face, pretty much just begging for him to do something.

She pulled away as she sat up, crossing her arms as she smiled playfully at him. "Not scared, huh?" she whispered coyly, closing her eyes and tilting her head. He recovered somewhat, and raised an eyebrow. _"She wants me to make a move?"_ he thought, then he grinned deviously. _"Well, I certainly can surprise her on that"_

She let out a loud half-gasp, half-moan in surprise, as well as opening her eyes. His hands were touching her breasts, underneath her bra, which she hadn't been expecting. "Oh... Rallen..." she whispered, blushing brightly as she looked at him. He was also blushing from what he was doing, but he still smiled up at her as his hands continued to do their work. She moaned softly every now and then, but then she slowly closed her eyes and whispered, "One thing... Rallen". She reached behind her back with one hand, and when it came away she took her bra with it, giving him a good look at her chest. Needless to say, he was stunned, but it was still perfect as far as he was concerned.

He stared a few seconds longer, then he flipped their positions and put himself on top now, smiling playfully. Keeping his hands on her breasts, he gently leaned forward and kissed her passionately, making her squeal slightly even as she responded. Of course, with his hands still working with her breasts, she did moan softly into his mouth every now and then. After some time, they simply lay together against each other, both of them panting and blushing hard. Feeling he'd done enough for now, he gently removed his hands and sat up, still panting and blushing slightly. After a few seconds of doing the same, she sat up next to him, faintly smiling at him. He gently put an arm around her shoulder, and she gently rested her head on his shoulder, and for seconds they didn't move from their positions.

Then, "Rallen?" she whispered softly, making him tilt his head slightly at her. "Um... could I see you... like I am?". At first he didn't know what she meant, but then he looked down at how little she was dressed, and considered that he was a bit more clothed than her. Doing his best not to disturb her position on his shoulder, he adjusted his legs and starting taking off his pants. She blinked and blushed harder as he finally took them off, the front of his gray boxers still partly bulging. Blushing a bit himself, he smiled and gently lay himself down down, pulling her with him. She smiled gently, "Good night, Rallen" she whispered. He was about to say good night back when something hit him, and he grinned deviously, which made her blink at him. "One thing, first" he murmured coyly, his head moving down. Quickly, he gently licked both her breasts, one after the other.

Jeena gave out a loud gasp in surprise, her blush deepening as he withdrew back to his normal position. She was flustered as she tried to compose herself, but then he said with a cocky grin, "And if you have any questions or problems or anything on how to please me, I can give you some pointers", which made her blush brighter. She finally got some composure back and then whispered, "Just for that, you're not getting a good night kiss, Rallen", and set herself to sleep and faced away from him. He raised an eyebrow, smiling faintly as he settled himself down, crossing his arms over his head. _"Just... wait for it"_ he thought. 5 seconds went by, then 10...

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she whispered to herself, then she turned right around and kissed him passionately on the lips. She let go after a second, where he smiled coyly and whispered, "Good night, Jeena". She then winked at him, making him a little puzzled but she then moved her head down toward his body. Giggling softly, she then gave a long, slow and gentle lick across his stomach all the way up to his chest. He gasped and shuddered in delight and surprise, he certainly hadn't expected her to do that. When she sat up slightly to look at him, she winked again and whispered coyly, "And for the record, no thanks. I'm good", before settling herself into bed again, gently closing her eyes.

He chuckled slightly, still blushing faintly from her little act. "Offers open" he whispered coyly, gently closing his eyes, hearing a gentle giggle in response. He didn't try to sleep just yet, for he had a feeling who was gonna show up soon. And not a minute later, Komainu jumped up on the bed again, giving a soft noise before settling himself in-between his two masters and friends. He smiled gently, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Jeena is clearly the boss in bed, but she still lets Rallen have his way... sometimes :D but anyway, please read & review on what you thought of it. and it seems my little teasing threat from the 2nd chapter worked (kinda) :) i got 3 reviews the very day it came out, but I'm sorry if i gave the wrong impression to you, my readers. We still have one more chapter left to go through, and it's the actual lemon, though there will still be more to the chapter than just the lemons ;)**


	4. Finally

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spectrobes, or any of it's licensed works. In addition, I don't own Rallen or Jeena

**Rating: **T (But be warned, this chapter has the most M stuff of the story)

**The final chapter of this little RallenXJeena, so enjoy! :)**

Rallen sat in his command chair, helping co-pilot the ship as they cruised around Sector R, though he couldn't see the controls well because of the low lighting, which said it was near nighttime now. The problem was that there was nothing out there at all, so he was completely bored. Sure it was part of his job, but he was still bored as he lazily steered with one hand, the other holding his head up. On his right, Jeena also did her job of scanning the sector for any traces of Krawl. The slight glazed look in her eyes suggested that she was just as bored as he was. By his feet, Komainu was sleeping on this little blanket he had put there (He had had to pet the child Spectrobe to sleep before he would stay). He sighed a little loudly, saying, "Man, what's the R in this Sector stand for? 'Roughly nothing here'? Commander must have gotten some bad intel".

"Won't hear me complaining" she whispered, and he glanced at her in surprise. She smiled at him, even as she continued to do the routine scans, which she could do in her sleep, let alone the low lighting they were currently in. "The less activity out here, the more I can focus on you, Rallen". He raised an eyebrow and grinned to himself as he carefully put the ship on autopilot. With that, he stood up and stretched, making an excuse to get near her. She didn't react when he slowly stepped closer to her, but maybe she was pretending on that one. With that, he carefully leaned in and kissed her hair, which he knew must have brought a small smile to her face. He slowly and gently applied more pressure on his kiss, slowly moving her head to the right, and making it harder for her to do the scans.

At one point, she stopped the scanning entirely. With a small giggle and a playful tone, "Rallen, I can't keep scanning with you doing that", she said. He chuckled as he withdrew slightly and whispered coyly, "I know". When she giggled again and slowly lifted her head up, bringing her lips near his, he gently and gladly starting kissing her again. As they were kissing, she was slowly turning her chair towards him, while he was slowly moving himself forward. After awhile of this, he gently broke away to pant against her shoulder, and her to pant against his neck, which he enjoyed the feeling of her warm breath. "...Rallen?" she whispered, still panting softly. She sounded nervous, but determined. "Yeah?" he murmured, still panting slightly.

"...Come with me" she whispered, gently taking his hand as she stood up. He gently moved aside for her to do so, and so she led him by the hand into her room, closing the door behind her. Now, he was really curious about that, but he didn't ask. After removing all their unnecessary clothing (shoes, gloves, their jackets/vests, and her tights), they both sat on her bed fully clothed. He tilted his head, "Jeena, do we really need to be in here to make out?", he said in a slightly cocky tone. She gave a nervous giggle, and it showed in her face as she whispered, "No, but... I had something else in mind, Rallen". His head still tilted, he gently whispered, "And what's that?".

She continued to look nervous as the seconds went by, but she finally managed to say, "Rallen, I... I want you to... I want you to t-take me". **(You all should know what she means by that)**

He blinked, confused as he tilted his head further. "Take you?" he said, not getting it. "What do you mean by ta-" he stopped as his brain finally got it, and while his eyes widened, he was instinctively backing away. But he didn't get far, as he fell backward off the bed, which really jolted him. "Ow" he muttered, rubbing the slight bruise on his head. He was glad their rooms were carpeted, or that would have hurt worse. Above him, she was laying on her stomach with her feet in the air, tilting her head and smiling slightly at him. She knew he was too thick-headed to really be hurt from that. He slowly sat up as he recovered, simply staring at her.

"Jeena" he whispered softly, his voice full of the surprise and shock he was feeling. "Do... do you mean... what I think you do?"

Looking as nervous as before, she didn't answer right away as she slowly shifted herself into a sitting position, her legs over the edge of the bed. "Rallen, i love you" she whispered. "And i have for some time, even though i never showed it much". He slowly blinked, but not out of confusion, "I love you too, Jeena... b-but what if you get..." he whispered, yet he couldn't quite get himself to say it. She smiled gently as she softly looked at him, but she was also leaning back toward her dresser, reaching for something. But he could blink, she pressed a hidden button, and then a hidden compartment snapped out. Taking what was inside, she then leaned forward and rattled the thing near his face. "Don't worry, I took one this morning when you weren't looking" she whispered coyly, but his eyes were caught instantly on two words: birth control.

He blinked rapidly, his mind momentarily being overloaded with emotions. But in that time, his mouth quickly yelled out a question in shock, "Jeena, why the heck do you have those!". She smiled playfully at him, "Oh, a girl can never be too safe, especially with a partner like you", she whispered very coyly, putting the birth control pills back into her secret compartment, then crossing her arms and tilting her head playfully at him.

He blinked in complete shock and quickly stood up, "But you know I'd never do THAT! I may be me, but even I wouldn't do THAT!". Though she couldn't help grinning playfully, she did respond coyly, "Rallen... you haven't actually answered me yet, you know". He sighed as he rubbed his head, trying to think. He wanted to, he _so_wanted to, but he couldn't deny that this was a big deal and that he shouldn't act like he usually would. "Umm... Jeena?" he whispered. She merely tilted her head and waited. "Uh, why... why me?".

She slowly raised an eyebrow, then she gave a playful smile as she stood up, crossing her arms. "Because no one has ever gotten my attention besides you, Rallen" she whispered playfully, then closed her eyes and got even more playful. "But if you don't want to, I can go find someone else"

Whatever hesitations he had at the moment broke completely at her playful tone, and with a cocky grin, he jumped her, making them land on the bed. With a surprised squeal and heavy giggling, she smiled playfully up at him. Still grinning cockily, "Don't challenge me, Jeena. I just might take you up on your challenge" he whispered coyly, then he fiercely attached himself to her lips, making her give a soft moan against his lips as she kissed him back just as passionately. At one point, she had managed to whisper, "That's what I was hoping you'd do, Rallen", before their lips were locked again.

**(Lemon will start now, so stay away if you can't handle it)**

They continued kissing with increasing passion, but she soon reversed their positions on the bed, smiling coyly. "I'll start us off, Rallen" she whispered coyly, already tugging on his shirt. He had to sit up a little before she could take it off, but he didn't mind as she threw it onto the floor. But before he could blink, she had already moved her head down and gave him a slow, gentle lick across his chest like last night. After he had shuddered in delight and lightly gasped, he quickly flipped their positions again. "You do remember that the guy is supposed to be in charge, right?" he whispered coyly, and before she could reply, he was also tugging her shirt up. Rolling her eyes a little at his statement, she sat up a little and lifted her arms above her head, smiling as she did so. But as soon as he got her shirt off and threw it onto the floor next to his shirt, she fiercely jumped him, having them land with her on top and his head near the end of her bed. "Not with me around, Rallen" she whispered coyly, sitting up a little and tilting her head at him, smiling playfully.

Chuckling a little, he grinned as he whispered coyly back, "Well then, I just have to assert myself". With that line, he carefully sat up and quickly jumped himself forward, having himself on top yet again. Before she could reply, he fiercely attached himself to her lips, making her squeal in delight as he closed his eyes. While they were kissing passionately with their eyes closed, his hands quickly went onto her bra, making her moan softly into his mouth, especially when he began to grope them gently. Soon enough, he gently moved his groping to under her bra, and she couldn't help gasping out loud as well as moaning louder. "Rallen..." she whispered in bliss, panting slightly in-between their kissing.

After awhile, he gently drew her up into a hug, still kissing passionately. While one hand was stroking her pink hair, the other was on her upper back, gently running itself over her bra straps back there. With his eyes half open and slightly glazed, he still saw a hint of red on her cheeks from the touch. When she didn't say anything, he took it as a go for it, and so he started trying to undo the thing. Seconds passed as he tried, but he found the thing more complicated than he thought it would be. Soon he was trying with both hands, but he had no more luck than with one hand. Eventually, she rolled her eyes and smiled playfully at him.

"Oh, you're hopeless" she whispered coyly, putting one hand behind her back. "The great Rallen can't do everything apparently" But once her hand came back, she wasn't taking her bra with her this time. Instead, she intentionally crossed her arms playfully and tilted her head at him, still smiling playfully. He slowly raised an eyebrow at her, _"A challenge... I like this"_ he thought, grinning cockily at her. "What are you waiting for? Make a move already" she whispered coyly. Quickly, he moved forward, but instead of trying to take her arms away to get at her bra, he actually started tickling her stomach with both hands. Letting out a loud surprised gasp, she couldn't help squirming underneath his fingers. She was stubborn, but eventually her arms moved away, even as she couldn't help gasping every so often from the tickling. Still grinning cockily, he now tickled her only with one hand, and quickly snatched her bra away from her chest, bringing a slightly blush to the both of them. Once he had done so, he stopped tickling her, allowing her to catch her breath more easily.

Once she had caught her breath, she half opened her eyes and gazed up at him. After a few soft pants, she smiled playfully again, "Spoil the mood, will you?" she whispered coyly. He chuckled softly, slowly leaning forward and making it seem like he was gonna kiss her, "The mood will build back up in no time, Jeena, don't you worry" he whispered coyly. When she closed her eyes, he quietly and quickly changed direction, and instead gave a slow and gentle lick across her right breast. While her gasp had some surprise, it was mostly intermixed with a moan, and she tightened her grip on the bedsheets beside her. He continued gently licking her right breast, soon moving onto her left and making her cry out even as she moaned again. Whatever breast he wasn't licking, he was gently groping it with a hand.

Once he had his fill, he gently sat back up and panted, allowing her to get her own breath back. He was just about to continue when she suddenly jumped herself forward, and now he found himself on the bottom this time. She giggled playfully above him, "Now it's my turn, Rallen", she whispered coyly as her hands began working with his pants, bringing a blush to both their faces. Soon she got the thing off and threw it onto the floor, but then she pinned his arms by his side. He could have broken free, but that wouldn't the mood or anything, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was gonna do as she leaned into position. To his surprise, what she did wasn't what he was expecting at all.

Smiling playfully, she leaned forward and down, then gently touched her breasts against his chest and glided them up the entire length of this chest. Needless to say, he had gasped and shuddered in pure bliss, so great was that feeling. "Jeena..." he managed to gasp out as she continued, which only widened her playful smile. "Yes, you like this, don't you, Rallen?" she whispered coyly, continued to move up and down his chest, still making him gasp and shudder in bliss. He didn't answer, he felt the gasping and blissful shuddering would be enough for her, and apparently she took it as such. After uncounted minutes of this, she finally stopped and sat up, crossing her arms and smiling playfully at him, allowing him to catch his breath.

Slowly he sat up, still pretending to catch his breath. "I could... really get... used to that" he whispered, still fake catching his breath. "Tilting her head with that playful smile, "You want me to continue or what?" she whispered coyly. As soon as she finished, he jumped himself forward and landed himself back on top, to a burst of playful giggling under him. "I would, Jeena, but we can do it all we want later" he whispered coyly back at her. She was about to answer, but she felt his hand on her shorts gently tugging on it, and her blush deepened. He managed to take them off and throw them onto the floor, leaving them both in their underwear only right now, like they had finished last night.

Neither of them were sure what to do now, since they had never done any of this before, so for now, both of them were sitting up. "...Rallen?" she whispered, which instantly got his attention, but before he could ask, she was already continuing, "Umm... how about tonight, we... we just do simple touching and... do it, then leave all the other stuff for the next times?". He was relieved actually, since he wasn't sure he could do everything all in one night. He slowly nodded, and he thought he saw relief flicker over her face, but it was hard to tell with their half open eyes. A few seconds passed, then he decided that he should should start, so slowly moved his hand forward. While both their blushes deepened, she did nothing to stop him as his hand gently touched the fabric of her panties, though she did start panting a little. Soon enough, he gently started caressed the area with his hand, which really made her gasp out aloud as well as giving a throaty moan. He gently continued doing so, making her continue to give throaty moans.

All the while he was doing this, her own hand was slowly and shakily moving it's own way forward, finally touching the bulging part of his boxers. He flinched a little from the unexpected contact, blushing more, and his own caressing briefly slowed. When her hand gripped his dick through the fabric, he couldn't help a loud gasp of his own. And so, both of them continued to caress each others private areas, with her giving throaty moans, and he giving loud gasps (he couldn't quite manage a moan, for whatever reason). This continued for awhile, until they both stopped to catch their breath, as well as try to manage their deep blushing.

After they had done so, he gently leaned forward and gently kissed her, which made her squeal slightly in surprise. They both kissed for about five seconds, then he gently drew back a little, his hands at her waist. "It's okay, Jeena" he gently whispered, his hands slowly moving downward and touching the sides of her panties. While she blushed deeper, "I know... Rallen" she did manage to whisper. With that, he soon starting pulling down her panties, which really deepened his blush as he saw her genitals. Soon enough, he took them off completely and threw them onto the floor, and he was left to sit there and stare at her naked body. Like he had thought before, it was perfect to him.

A few seconds passed, then her hands were at his waist, touching the sides of his boxers. While he blushed a little more, he did nothing to stop her as she gently pulled them down. Her blush deepened even more than he had when she saw his erect dick, along with a slight widening of her eyes. Soon enough, she got them off completely and threw them onto the floor, leaving her to sit and stare at his naked body. He couldn't tell what she thinking, but he thought he must at least look good to her.

A few seconds passed, then, "Rallen?" she whispered. He looked up into those blue eyes he loved so much, even as she looked into his orange eyes that she loved so much. Another few seconds passed before, "...don't keep me waiting any longer" she whispered, barely audible.

He didn't answer, but then again words wouldn't really do justice to what she had said. Instead, he gently leaned forward and kissed her, closing his eyes. While she had also closed her eyes, he was gently pushing her forward, forcing her to lean back. To help speed this up, he gently placed one hand on her back and gently helped lower her body flat onto the bed, with her head landing on the pillows. Her pink hair in disarray, not that his own hair was in much better shape, she half opened her eyes and gazed at him. Panting slightly, he gripped his dick and gently slid it forward. She shuddered slightly as he entered, but he soon stopped, for he had come up against a barrier.

With both of them blushing hard, he gently looked her in the eyes, knowing words were completely unimportant now. The look in her eyes was very nervous, but she wanted to keep going, so he carefully leaned forward, gently kissing her and placing his hands on the bed to support himself. She slowly closed her eyes, kissing back and placing her hands on his shoulders, preparing herself for the wound she was about to receive. After doing his best to comfort her by kissing, and after judging that she was as ready as she could be, he braced himself and thrust forward. Her entire body jerked and shuddered, and she made a muffled noise of pain into his mouth, her hands now digging the nails into his shoulders. Though that stung, he didn't say or do anything, knowing she was in more pain than he was right now. In addition, she was breathing very heavily, and tears were leaking out of her tightly shut eyes.

After some time, she half opened her eyes slowly, still breathing heavily. "Jeena, are you okay?" he whispered, intent on knowing the answer, though he had a feeling what it would be. She didn't answer right away, but he felt her slowly moving her hands sideways, and they gently rested on his cheeks. Gently pulling him down, which he didn't resist in the slightest, she softly kissed him again for some time. When she gently pulled away, the comfort of his lips seemed to have steadied her somewhat. Still breathing heavily, "Rallen... I'm okay now... t-the pain is gone... mostly" she managed to whisper, barely audible. A faint smile came onto his face, he was relieved to hear that. "K-Keep... keep going... please"

Breathing a little fast himself, he didn't answer with words. Instead, he prepared himself as best as he could, then slowly and gently began to thrust back and forth inside her. She closed her eyes and moaned again, all the while her breasts were bouncing with every thrust. As they continued and he slowly got faster with his thrusts, she continued moaning loudly, her body jerking slightly with every thrust. They continued for an uncountable while, both of them making noises with each thrust, though she was the loudest in each one. He was dimly aware of a feeling building inside, like a volcano about to blow, and his face slowly got redder as a result. One rather blurry look at her told him she was getting close too, and it would soon stop, and so he got even faster and harder. A few loud moans and gasps later, they both hit their climax, yelling out their partner's names in the process.

**(Lemon ends now, but not necessarily the mature content)**

Completely drained, he rather jerkily laid himself near her head and stopped moving completely, panting very heavily. He could feel her warm breath as she panted very heavily as well, as drained as he was. For uncounted minutes, they just lay against each other and recovered what little strength they could. Some good amount of time later, he vaguely heard her slowly lift her head up a little, "U-Uh... Rallen?" she whispered, barely audible. It took him awhile to respond, but he slowly and carefully picked himself off her, gently pulling himself out of her. A minute later, he even managed to sit up, while she was still struggling to keep her head up. He slowly surveyed the absolute mess they had made, and he smiled faintly. "It... seems we've made a mess of ourselves" he whispered quietly, then looked at her. She slowly nodded without looking, the she slowly reached out a hand toward him.

Using him as support, which he was glad to give, he slowly helped her sit up. Anytime she moved her hips or anything nearby, she would flinch slightly, which was natural after what they had just done. She slowly looked them both over, then she looked at him with a faint smile, "...Would you like to join me in the shower? We both could use one" she whispered faintly, with a hint of coyness. He smiled at her and nodded, then he got off the bed and stood up, then turned and helped her stand, holding her hand. While doing so, she nearly fell over, but he easily caught her, making her smile up at him. She was leaning on him as they slowly walked toward the shower, and he was sure neither of them really minded. Inside her bathroom, she slowly reached over and turned on the hot water, though she carefully checked and adjusted it before they stepped in.

Slowly, they both walked into the hot water, sighing in content and relief as the hot water really loosened their muscles and their worries. Smiling, she leaned against him and slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. As the water gently washed away their various fluids and slowly turned their orange and pink colored hair, respectively, into a darker shade, he was soon doing the same as he leaned against her. For a good ten or fifteen minutes (neither could really tell how long it was), they just stood there leaning against each other in the hot water, and thoroughly enjoying it. Afterward, the shower turned itself off as it was programmed to do, but neither teen responded to this. It took the normal air of her bedroom flowing against their skin (the air is cold after the hot water) before they finally noticed.

Shivering slightly, they slowly stepped out of the shower. By pressing their bodies against each others along with the towels, they quickly warmed themselves up as well as drying up most of the water. Covered in towels, they leaned on each other again and walked out of the shower, though she was still flinching with nearly every movement. "You okay, Jeena?" he whispered in concern, to which she looked at him with a smile. "I'll be fine, Rallen. I just need some time to rest and recover" she whispered back, then she glanced at the still messy bed. "But I'll have to put that in the ship's laundry system tomorrow" she whispered, then looked down. "And I definitely can't sleep on that tonight" she whispered, to which made him think slightly on the problem. **(Yes, Rallen is _thinking_ right now :))** He smiled as he turned to her, "Hey, why don't you just sleep with me on my bed?" he whispered with a hint of coyness.

She looked at him and faintly smiled, then nodded and whispered, "Okay". At that moment, they heard a faint scratching noise come from her door, which was still closed. They slowly turned to her door, where the scratching continued, but then a familiar cry came from the other side, which at the moment sounded a lot like begging. They looked at each other smiling faintly, "Looks like Komainu is begging to sleep with us again, Rallen" she whispered. He nodded, then with a jolt remembered that they were both still naked, "Umm... how about we get dressed first?" he whispered gently. She blushed faintly and nodded, "Just help me sit down first, it will be easier for me" she whispered, to which he smiled. Picking her up bridal style, he gently placed her on an untouched part of her bed, then he got to his knees and threw the bottom parts of her clothing at her, which she caught.

With that, they both began dressing, though she had some slight trouble with her underwear and shorts, with Komainu scratching at door with increased begging (since he could sense they were in there and moving). While he was dressing, he couldn't help turning himself and looking at her dressing herself. He had to admit, watching her get dressed was really appealing, but he forced most of his attention on dressing himself. After a minute, both of them were fully dressed in their main clothing, and he gently helped her stand again. "Come on, let's get Komainu, Rallen" she whispered with a faint smile, to which he nodded and slowly walked them to the door. Opening it, Komainu pretty much jumped for joy when he saw them, and eagerly followed his two friends into his bedroom and onto the bed, making those cute noises he was known for.

Like the gentlemen he was underneath all the impulses, he gently picked her up and sat her down on the bed, putting the covers over her. As he walked over to his side, he heard her giggle softly and whisper, "You didn't have to do that, Rallen" though not without a glint of playfulness. He chuckled slightly as he settled into bed, gently holding her in his arms, "But I wanted to, Jeena" he whispered with a hint of coyness. She giggled softly again, and they simply looked each other in the eyes before kissing softly again. "I love you, Rallen" she whispered, to which he eagerly whispered back, "I love you too, Jeena". With that, they snuggled closer and closed their eyes, gently drifting off to sleep.

Still watching them, Komainu gave a soft noise of approval before settling down between them, careful not to wake either of his longtime friends. Spectrobes could easily see what others could not, and even though Komainu was only a child Spectrobe, he could still see that these two had loved each other from the start. And it was about time that they realized it and done something about it.

_"Finally" _thought the child Spectrobe as he gently fell asleep.

* * *

**And finally, this story is finished! So what did you all think of it? As you're done reading, please review on what you thought of it. :) But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this mature piece of RallenXJeena, because i have enjoyed writing it as well :D And on a side note, Komainu is my all-time favorite Spectrobe :) I mean really, he's cute and makes those adorable little sounds, plus he's the image of Spectrobes (just like Pikachu is for Pokemon) :)**

**And if you're wondering, I'm not gonna bump the rating up to M for two reasons. 1, more than half of this story is only T rated, so it shouldn't have to have a M rating just because the mature stuff is smaller compared to the rest. And 2, making it M rated wouldn't get it read as much as it is now, and I don't like that. People deserve to see a good story right where it's perfectly viewable :)**

**And also, I deeply urge and beg you to check my profile page here on fanfiction. Why? Because I'm gonna become an author in the real world soon enough, and I have a glimpse of what I'm writing on my profile. And like it says on my profile, I can send another piece of the story to you if you ask nicely enough :)**


End file.
